Good Assassin
by TostitoQueen
Summary: She didn't look like a threat, no more than a stray cat. oneshot


She didn't look like a threat, no more than a stray cat. Sure she had been following him for only 10 minutes but still years of being, whatever he was had sharpened his skills. Her reflection showed her furrow her brows before a big lopsided grin plastered her face and she walked towards him, the closer she got the more he heard a distinct hum of a tune he didn't know.

She nearly made him jump out of his skin when she looped her delicate arm into his metal one. She tested the metal with her small calloused hands before frowning.

"You know sergeant just because you have a hoodie on doesn't mean people can't recognize you."

"It's worked so far." Was his terse reply moving them away from the civilians.

"I'm just saying you were standing in front of a big picture of yourself, if I didn't know better I'd say you were narcissistic." She said with a wink. "I'm Leah by the way."

His silence must have told her something as she stole the lead and lead him to the station but instead of stopping for the bus she lead him the building behind it, when they finally made it to an old black knob-less door she placed her hand onto its center waiting for the soft click that said it was open. she then lead him some stairs and down a service tunnel that looked like it hadn't been used in over a decade.

"It's handy when you are known for forgetting you keys." She said nonchalantly waving it off dragging him to her living room.

The room wasn't what some would call home sweet home. The couch was worn and there were pieces of metal and hardware lying around like it was some sort of junk yard. He however did stop in the living room he instead walked throughout the small makeshift apartment that looked like she had made herself. Tired of watching him search through her stuff she sat him on the couch and gave him a hard stare. He was a strange one and in her mind she liked it that way. But an international super assassin willingly following someone to what could have been her evil lair, was suspicious.

"You are a strange one sir." She mumbled bringing her eyes to the arm she had been recently holding. "Your arm is injured, I can fix it."

Still he was silent.

"I usually don't bring home strays," she started as she reluctantly started tearing off his hoodie as it seemed like he wasn't going to do it. "However when SHIELD dumped their files on the _world-wide-web,_ I got curious."

She looked at the hardware on his arm and mentally drooled. The hardware on his arm was sophisticated if a little dated in comparison to what she could do to it. She couldn't wait to open it up and see what they really did with it. Pulling a kit from under the couch she spread it open.

"When I was still in school I did a research report on you." She said bring her attention back to the man sitting beside her. "James Buchannan Barnes of the 107th infantry and later the Howling Commandos. Of course I was a little too zealous in my research of you… Actually I became obsessed with your death."

He glared at the small woman beside him. Who only rolled her eyes at him before starting on his arm in earnest.

"It didn't add up, you were on a mad scientists train doing something he obviously didn't want you to do and you fall off and when searched there was no body to be found. So I may have searched for any hidden bases around the area you were found.

In 1973 they found an empty base that was reported to have belonged to Hydra, the base was equipped with everything you would need for human experimentation. The place was clean for everything but a severed arm. They deduced it was from a man between his 20's or 30's. Of course no one was sure exactly who it belonged to.

With this new information and the fact that there is the legend of a man with a metal arm known as the winter soldier running around killing people I put two and two together. My mother said I was crazy that you were a myth and taking the leap that Bucky Barnes and the Winter Soldier were one and the same was a little much."

"But you were right." He said finally speaking in her presence.

"Yea it seems I was." She said making the finishing touches to his arm, closing it up allowing him to test it out.

It took him a while longer before he looked at her again.

"Why did you help me?" he asked his face never leaving the murder gaze. "For all you know I was going to kill you."

"I hacked SHIELD last year and have been watching their feed from that base for a while, when I saw you save the captain I got curious." She said before looking him in the eyes. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"You aren't a threat." Was all he said before getting up walking toward the door.

"You can stay here, my couch may be old a worn but it's not bad on the back and I got food." She said almost too quickly. "I can't have you walking around, what if you get recognised and I wasn't there I would blame myself."

"This place only has one exit it wouldn't be wise."

"But that is where you are wrong kind sir." She said before getting up and knocking three times on the wall left of her couch. "Exit two, is a tunnel that leads to the art gallery at the Smithsonian. I have two similar exits in the bedroom and bathroom respectfully that lead to the Jefferson and the subway." She smiled happily like a five year old who had gotten a bucket full of candy. "Please?"

He didn't say anything but take a seat on her couch and she knew she won.

"Yes! Wait… I need your hand print to you can open the door."

He had no clue what he had signed up for.


End file.
